moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 9 - Smok na oderwanym niebie
Potężne smocze cielska przelatywało właśnie nad Miasteczkiem CreepyTown. Jego sporych rozmiarów, majestatyczne skrzydła jedynie eksponowały jego potężne, skute twardymi jak stal i ciemnymi jak noc łuskami. Na jego plecach znajdowały się dwie osoby. Około sześcioletnia dziewczynka i piękna kobieta o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach w pirackim stroju. Ta druga ze swym powodów była przykuta do grzbietu smoka sporą ilością łańcuchów, a jej wyraz twarzy mówił, że nie czuła się najlepiej na swoim miejscu. Warto też dodać, że w jednej z łap smok dzierżył wózek inwalidzki. - Co tu się dzieje? - zdziwiony rozglądał się Quint widząc, że zarówno miasto, w którym mieszka jak i spora większa część CreepyForest została odcięta od świata dziwną barierą. - Widzicie to? - spytała BananowyHajs wskazując na jedno z ogromnych, dziwnych drzew, których jeszcze niedawno tutaj nie widziała. - Trudno nie zauważyć - stwierdziła Strange trzymając się swego przyrodniego brata niczym kot gałęzi drzewa otoczonego przez stado spienionych, wygłodniałych psów. Niczym Gra o Tron brutalności i nagości. Niczym Polska pieniędzy swym obywateli. Niczym ksiądz... nieważne... - Skupmy się na szukaniu Przemka - dodała - Hai! - zawołała Banan i wróciła do badania okolic wzrokiem, z resztą tak samo jak poirytowany Serek. - Wreszcie jakiś ciekawy quest! - cieszyła się Respawngirl skacząc po dachach w innej stronie miasta, oczywiście robiąc to samo co wcześniej wspomniani mieszkańcy - Ciekawe co dostanę z tego Eventu? - zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem zaciekawiona - - Twój kolega zaginął, a ty myślisz o nagrodzie? - Romeo zażenowany postawą swojej koleżanki ślizgał się nieopodal po ziemi, która po kontakcie z jego obuwiem natychmiastowo zamarzała - To nie w porządku! - - Powiedział ten, co chce się podlizać, by móc zamieszkać w jednym z pokoi burdelu - zauważyła Ladyrin - Trzeba sobie jakoś rad.... Po prostu skupmy się na zadaniu! - odrzekł zaczerwieniony z poirytowania jak i wstydu chłopak. - Chyba mamy towarzystwo - odezwał się nagle w głowie Whitechapela Phinks, a dzielący z nim ciało chłopak szybko się zatrzymał i spojrzał za siebie, co szybko rzuciło się w oczy Rinnie, która zdziwiona zrobiła to samo. - He? - skierowała ona wzrok na postać, która jeszcze przed chwilą biegła za nimi, a teraz stała w bezruchu. Była to chuda postać w purpurowo-czerwonej sutannie z kapturem, święcących oczach, trzymająca sierp i sztylet. Była to jedna z pacynek stworzonych masowo przez Learch'a. - Znasz go? - spytał Romeo - Nope - odpowiedziała gamerka - Pierwszy raz go widzę - Hmmm - zielonowłosy dokładnie zmierzył wzrokiem tajemniczego jegomościa - Cześć! - przywitał się z uśmiechem - Jesteś stąd? Szukamy Przemka - oznajmił idąc w stronę swojego "rozmówcy" Ten jedynie skoczył z ogromną prędkością w stronę młodziaka z zamiarem pozbawienia mu głowy, a ostrza jego broni znalazły się milimetr od szyi swego celu. - Chyba nie tutejszy - stwierdziła Rinnie wystrzeliwując w niego serie pocisków, które błyskawicznie odrzuciły go od nastolatka, dziurawiąc awanturnika niczym ser. - Nie musiałaś go zabijać - przeraził się jej towarzysz - Może miał rodzinę?! - zasugerował z wyrzutem - Ocaliłam ci cztery litery! - odpowiedziała Respawngirl - Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś? - - Nie - powiedział chłopak - Wolę unikać takich rzeczy - - Znalazł się miłosierny - powiedział z pogardą w głowie Bardock - Uważaj! - zawołał, a jego nosiciel otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy wcześniej postrzelony osobnik znów znalazł się przy nim i wykonał zamach - - Dobra... - rzucił Whitechapel znikąd znajdując się po prawicy swego przeciwnika, a jego ciało przepełniała energia elektryczna - Koniec tego dobrego - po tych słowach zaczął z niemalże prędkością dźwięku raczyć napastnika niezliczoną ilością ciosów, z czego ostatni skupił się na sile nie szybkości i wbił swój cel w ścianę jednego z budynków - Skończone! - pogratulował sam sobie - Wątpię - usłyszał on jednocześnie głos Phinksa i Rinie, a gdy się rozejrzał ujrzał około trzy tuziny osób identycznych jak jego niedawny przeciwnik. Połowa z nich była na ziemi, połowa na dachach. Wszyscy otaczali dwójkę nastolatków - - Widzę wszyscy się dobrze bawią - Grzech Chciwości lewitował sobie kilka metrów nad budynkami CreepyTown i otoczył swoje złote, kozie ślepia dłońmi ułożony na kształt lunety, która to była skierowana przez chwilą na dwójkę wspomnianą powyżej, a teraz błądziła między Salai zmierzającą do Vnillage of the death i zbliżającego się w stronę miasta Ienstreta - Nie chcesz sobie popatrzeć? - spytał on swojego partnera, który wraz z nim dostał zadanie stałej infiltracji otoczenia. - Nie dzięki - oznajmił chłopak opierający się o jedną z budowli za sobą. Miał ona na sobie standardowo czerwoną szatę, zakrytą purpurowym płaszczem. Większość jego ciała było zdobione przez różne symbole w krwistej barwie. Jego demoniczne oczy nie odbiegały od innych mieszkańców Piekła - Mam swoje sposoby - Po chwili wyciągnął on przez siebie swoją prawą dłoń, w której zaczęła gromadzić się ciemna duchowa esencja formując się w małą kulkę z oczami - Dobrze cię znów widzieć przyjacielu - - Fajne to - Poltergeist zjawił się obok i zaczął tykać palcem czarnego gluta, który to jedynie odleciał gdzieś nad miasto. - Wiem - w kącikach ust jego niebiesko-włosego towarzysza pojawił się lekki uśmiech Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story